Ashley Gets Raped
by Michelle678
Summary: Ashley has been abused by her parents and has been raped by her father and she needs help and her parents need help and Ashley would cry herself to sleep and cut herself and will Ashley get help? Or will she suffer in pain slowly? Let's find out in this story.
1. Sadness

Ashley Gets Raped Chapter 1

One day Ashley was with her parents that lived in marilyon and she was four years old and she was a beautiful girl and parents always abuse her and she was raped by her father jeff and he was arrested for doing that to his own daughter. So violetta takes Ashley to clamburg and she lives with vendetta,vasilka,violetta and viktor and she was the daughter and she lives in clamburg now and ashley's nanny lives in clamburg too, so violetta will get a chance to talk to her nanny. Violetta goes to ashley's room and checks on her and she hears some disturbing noises from ashley and violetta says ashley dear what's going on with you? Ashley says I don't know mom, i'm sorry. Violetta says it's ok Ashley don't cry mommy's here. Ashley sobs in her mother's lap and says I-Im s-sorry m-mom I d-didn't m-mean t-to d-do i-it. Violetta says there there ashey it's all right don't cry im here now and you live with us now and not with your other parents anymore because they are no good for you. Ashley says ok mom. So ashley stop crying and her tears dries up and violetta was helping ashley to stop crying and violetta was out of ashley's room and back in the living room with her **husband** viktor. Vendetta and vasilka went to ashley's room to talk to her about ashley's parents that have a problem. So vendetta says ashley your parents are so stupid and you live in this house now and stop crying because i don't want to hear it at all. Vasilka says vendetta ashley is shaking right now and your scaring her to death. Vendetta says i'm not scaring her im teaching her new things. Ashley says just leave me alone i will be all by mself with no friends to be with and ill just cut myself again and again to get rid of the pain. Vasilka says ashley dont cut yourself, why because it won't slove anything and i will take the sharp things away from you because you will not cut yourself at all please ashey don't do it please? Ashley says ok vasilka your right but i did it and i shouldn't done that im sorry and ashley starts to cry and lays on her tummy and puts her face into the pillow and sobs. Vasilka says Ashley please stop sobbing ok? me and my sister will help you now get up and let's talk please? Ashley says ok vasilka. Vasilka says ok ashey. Ashley gets up and her tears are dried up and says I'm ok now and I'll be fine. Vasilka says Ashley you not fine you need help and your parents would not help you and you making these disturbing noises I hear from you and you need help and your not fine at all, your a mess and you had a hard time and we will get you help because this don't make sense that your parents abuse you and your father rapes you and your mom beats you with a belt and a whip and tie you up and hit your back,legs,and every mark on your body and your parents don't know how to take care of you and they beat you because you are always bad in school like what did you do in your old school Ashley? Ashley says I would be rude, bully kids, push kids, and throw things at teachers and kids and I would take a scissor and cut myself with it because it will take the pain away and my teacher would say Ashley calm down and give me the scissors and I would say no and just do it and not listen to the teacher and my old teacher would call 911 on me and send me to the hospital and doctors would exam the cuts on both of my arms and hands and the teacher saw me in bed in the hospital and she would say Ashley you will not come to school because you are abusing yourself and I don't want to see you like this so stay home and come back to school if you feel like it ok and then I stayed home and my mom would come in my room and beat me with a belt and a whip and she would ground me and punish me because of my behavior and I always sob and get angry and destroy everything in my room and I would cry in my sleep so yeah that's why. Vasilka was shocked when she hears that and says oh my gosh Ashley seriously my god I hope you are ok and you live with us now so you don't have to deal with your stupid parents again and always go to your nanny if mom lets you go to her and you trust your nanny right ash? Ashley says yes I trust her everytime and with all my heart too. Next is chapter 2 about Ashley going to school and gtesting off from school and goes into the woods. Will Ashley find anything strange in the woods? Let's find out.


	2. Hate and love

Violetta says Ashley dear I'm worried about you and I need a long talk with you what do you say? Ashley says what did i do this time because I didn't do anything to anyone. Violetta says you didn't do anything wrong dear and I'm always her for you when you have a problem ok? Ashley says ok mom but what did I do? Violetta says nothing dear but you need to stop making these noises that are so disturbing that I can't stand it. Ashley says I stopped doing that and my sister vendetta hates me and she doesn't like me. Violetta says Ashley vendetta does not hate you why would you say that? Ashley says because she don't care about me. Violetta says ok Ashley go upstairs to your room and I'll talk to vendetta ok? Ashley says ok and she goes upstairs to her room. Violetta calls vendetta and vendetta says yes mother. Violetta says vendetta come into the living room so I can talk to you. Vendetta says ok what did i do this time? Violetta says nothing but Ashley tells me that you hate her and you don't care about her. Vendetta says hate Ashley? Ashley is part of the family and I don't hate her and I do care about her like why would she something like that? Violetta says well because she thought that you didn't care about her. Vendetta says tell Ashley to come to the living room so I can talk to her in private. Violetta says ok vendetta dear. So violetta calls Ashley and says Ashley come downstaris to the living room. Ashley gets out of her room and shuts her door and goes downstairs to the living room and says yes mom and hi vendetta. Violetta says Ashley vendetta wants to talk to you. Ashley says ok mom. Violetta says I'm going to the kitchen to make you clams,beef jerky and grape punch. So violetta goes into the kitchen and Ashley sits on the couch and vendetta sits on the couch and says why did you tell mom that I hate you. Violetta says vendetta be gentle with ashley ok vendetta? Vendetta says ok mother. Vendetta says Ashley why did you say that? Ashley says because I thought you didn't care about me and you hate me. Vendetta says look Ashley don't play games with me ok because I don't hate you and I care about you and your my sister and I won't let anything happen to you and vasilka too ok and I will make you a fiend so that no one bully you again and you will learn how to make a fiend and you will thank me and you will like it and me and you and vasilka shall rule calmburg one day until Charlotte is destroyed. Ashley says should I talk to charlotte first and meet her first? Vendetta says ok fine you can but stay away from her because she's annoying with her singing and her stupidness. Ashley says ok vendetta. Vendetta says your my sister and baby sister do not let me down when you are in school. Do you understand? Ashley says I understand vendetta. Vendetta says very good ashley so don't let me down and you are the daughter of violetta and viktor and your part of this family so like it ok? Ashley says ok vendetta. Vendetta says I will help you and vasilka learn how to make a fiend and destroy charlotte and make fiends to scare people. Ashley says ok vendetta I understand now. Vendetta says ok Ashley good girl and I will teach you how to be evil and be tough like me ok? Ashley says ok vendetta. Vendetta says very good now go into the kitchen and eat ok? Ashley says ok vendetta. Ashley goes into the kitchen and sits at the table and says mom im hungry what's for dinner? Violetta says clams, beef jerky and grape punch. Ashley says seriously ok cool. Vendetta goes into the kitchen and sits at the dinning table and vasilka sits at the dinning table and viktor sits at the dinning table. Violetta puts plates on the table and puts clams on each plate and beef jerky on the plate and grape punch for everyone and everyone ate and talked. Next is chapter 3


	3. Romance

So it was evening and vasilka and vendetta were going to bed and they went to their rooms and went to bed and viktor went to bed and violetta says Ashley do you want to go shopping with me to get you new dresses? Ashley says mom it's night time and I need rest. Violetta says Ashley dear please because you need new dresses and I know it's night time but go shopping with me please? Ashley says ok mom I'll go shopping with you. Violetta says ok Ashley let's go. So violetta and Ashley go shopping to get dresses for Ashley and violetta gets 10 yellow dresses and 3 black dresses and 2 pink dresses and violetta pays for the dresses and heads home with her daughter Ashley and they both go inside the house and Ashley goes into her room and goes to sleep and violetta gets the dresses and goes into Ashley's room and puts the dresses in Ashley's room and violetta kisses Ashley's forehead and whispers goodnight my little pretty girl and she put the covers on her body to keep her warm and turns off Ashley's lamp and gets out of Ashley's room and shuts her door gently and violetta went to the room where viktor was sleeping and violetta went to sleep and everyone in vendettas family was asleep and they rest in peace. It was morning and vasilka got up and she rubbed her eyes and says morning already. Vasilka got out of her room and went into the living room and sits on the couch and vendetta wakes up from her sleep and rubs her eyes and says time to make Ashley a fiend and she gets out of her room and goes to the living room and sits with vasilka and violetta and viktor wake up and rub their eyes and they both get out of bed and goes to the living room and says girls it's time for you to go to school. Vendetta says ok mother we will be ready to go to school. Vendetta fixes her hair and gets ready for school and vasilka gets ready for school and vendetta says what about Ashley is she going to school with us? Violetta says I don't know vendetta dear. So ashley wakes up from her sleep and she rubs her eyes and says morning already cool. So Ashley takes off her long sleeve dress and her gray boots and her black stockings and Ashley notice that her arm was covered in bandages and ashley says how come there's a bandage on my arm? Ashley puts on a long sleeve yellow dress and yellow stockings and puts on black boots and her hair was curly and messy and Ashley gets out of her room and goes downstairs to the living room and says good morning and who put a bandage on my arm? Violetta says it was me Ashley because I didn't want to see those cuts on your arm so i used a bandage on your arm. Ashley says thanks mom. Violetta says Ashley what's wrong dear why are you upset? Ashley says I'm not upset I'm fine and my hair is fine so I'm going to school. Violetta says Ashley I need to fix your hair please. So Violetta brushes Ashley's hair and her hair is nice and neat. Ashley,vendetta and Vasilka went to school and vendettas hamster grudge goes to school with vendetta and her sisters and meanwhile in the house Violetta says Viktor honey I'm worried about Ashley because she's was upset this morning and I don't know what to do with her. Viktor says you know what let me talk to her ok? Violetta says thanks Viktor you are the best. Viktor says so are you my love. Meanwhile in school it was afternoon and everyone was out of school and Malachi was talking to Marvin and mort and Malachi says guys that girl name Ashley she's hot and I'm going to ask her out and kiss her. Mort says go for it although since you like Ashley a lot. Malachi goes to Ashley and taps Ashley and says hi Ashley I'm Malachi and here's a flower for you that I picked. Ashley says hi and thank Malachi I'm Ashley and how are you? Malachi says fine and you? Ashley says same thing but it's going great so do you want to go out with me? Ashley says sure Malachi. Malachi says um Ashley? Ashley says yes Malachi? Malachi swept Ashley into a kiss and Ashley was trying to pull away from him but Malachi was strong and he kissed Ashley and he touched and grabbed her butt and finally Ashley pulls away from Malachi and Ashley says what the heck was that Malachi and why did you touch my butt? Malachi says it was a kiss dear and I like you and your ass and I like your boobs too. Ashley slaps Malachi and says don't touch my butt and don't touch my boobs either and I know that my butt is a little bit big but don't touch either.

Wow somebody has a crush on Malachi and Malachi still likes her but will Malachi get Ashley to be her date or her girlfriend or make love to her? Will Malachi ask ashley to marry her? Find out in chapter 4 and making fiends is by Amy Winfrey and the characters are violetta,viktor,vasilka, vendetta,Ashley,grudge,mort,malachi,marvin and Ashley is a friend of mine and I know her.


End file.
